Starfox, the curse of andross,
by rinfus
Summary: after the events of the anglar invaders the strings that hold lylats peace begin to wear, trust in both the cornerian army and in the mercenary squads that form its backbone begin to fade and as a new venom forms as many cling to the past
1. prologue part 1

Prologue

Part, 1

(13 years ago)

Space, as deep and beautiful as our imagination permit, here where dust shines through darkness like streams of water. Where planets stay docile and stars stagnant drawn only to move with the passing of time, James watched for a while then shook his head.

This was no time nor place to get lost he told himself, with his back facing the sun and the growing crescent of corneria in front of him he slowly leaned deeper into his seat and let his grip slacken on the control stick.

Soon flames danced across the nose of the arwing and flickered across the visor sending red light into the cockpit, time moved once again and suddenly he was descending through clouds, he felt the pleasing thump of tire on tarmac and smiled to himself

He was home

"James, are you there?" The voice sounded so far away, yet he knew it was right next to his ear

"yes" he said wearily to the radio receiver

"I'll be out in a moment Pigma".

James reached down to release his seatbelt but made no attempt to get out of the cockpit, instead he busied himself for a while checking the flight gauges, he sighed deeply and reached inside his jacket and pulled out some shades, he then reached for the cockpit visor.

Light streamed into the cockpit, and was soon accompanied by the sound of clapping and the occasional cheer, James climbed out of the cockpit and descended onto the docking isle. It was crowded with corporals and commanders in uniform, the floor covered in a deep red carpet, as James feet started walking, people held out there hand to shake, but James ignored it all, he kept his hands by his side and his eyes forwards. He passed many shocked faces before he met Pigma and peppy at the end of the corridor, he followed them to a single lift, there they stood in silence as the doors slid shut with a hush, the momentum of the lift pulling them down.

James sensed the other two look at each other from behind his back, he prepared for the question that followed

"Hey James what's the matter you seem..." But Pigma suddenly stopped as even through the dark shades the glare that James gave him could have silenced a crying baby.

"Yea James what's the matter? You weren't exactly opening your arms in welcome" said peppy

James turned from Pigma and faced forwards his eyes fixed on the gap where the lift doors met.

"Its not over you know" he said quietly, but this time when the other two looked at each other James responded

"and don't act as if you don't know what I mean!"

A small silence came and went, before peppy finally brought himself to respond

"James its over" as he spoke his hand fell onto James shoulder

"we've captured andross, and soon he will have justice"

"Yea James, what's eating you? Soon we'll have our pay if that's what you want" Pigma snorted and rubbed his palms together.

"Some treasures are worth more to me than justice or money" James said simply,

But before the other two could look at each other again the lifts momentum slowed and the lift doors opened to show standing waiting was general pepper a smile on his face.

"Peppy, Pigma, James" he nodded as he said each name

"good to see you could make it" the general was not what James had remembered he looked tired, his eyes dark with sleepless nights, his uniform was different to the usual reddened generals clothes.

"What is it you called us here for?" asked peppy as the lift doors shut behind them

"yea and what's with the new uniform?" asked Pigma looking up and down the general.

It was Wight with golden lacing's at the front the top was more like a robe falling below his waist with sky blue trousers underneath, he wore no hat.

"Haven't you heard Pigma?" said the general as he lead them down a circular ceiling corridor the carpet was blue and many arched doorways stood at either side.

"I'm the judge in the trial" the general said simply his pace slowed slightly,

"trial?" Asked peppy

"yes for andross" the general turned his head to face them

"that's why I called you here, I thought you might want to see it".

The generals eyes met the stare of James and he sighed slightly

"even he deserves a fair trial"

James pace increased and he walked past the general "it'll make no difference" he said coldly they had reached the end of the corridor, and where standing next to the furthest door opposite the lift.

They turned to face each other for a while before James said quietly "you know that don't you?"

The general did not take his eyes off of James, nor did he move, he then said slowly

"we are men of laws James, or we shall become as corrupt as the man I'm about to trial"

He opened the door and let the slightly shocked Pigma and peppy through.

"What can be done shall be done I promise you that" the general turned to the door but James kept his feet firmly where they were,

"what if that isn't enough?" James said the same glare he gave Pigma was now on the general.

General pepper stopped and brought two tarnished eyes to face James

Anything more and that would be revenge, and even that wouldn't change the past' the general held the door open and this time James feet moved,

Soon he stood in a completely circular room half of which was occupied by stands the rest with the doorway and three high backed desks embroidered with the cornerian logo on.

James entrance had not gone unnoticed much of the stands where packed with some familiar and some unfamiliar faces from corporals to long time friends, James looked round until he saw peppy and Pigma to the stands nearest the entrance. James made his way there, but as he walked he heard shards of whispering "there he is that's the one"

"James is that James mcloud?"

James ignored them, and climbed into a seat next to peppy but suddenly he found himself standing again as the marshal at one of the three desks called

"all rise for judge and general of the cornerian fleet, general Pepper"

A scuffling of feet and all stood as the general entered he walked slowly to the center desk and sat, as he did so the rest of the room did the same.

A few hushed conversations passed between him and the two either side of him then the trial began.

The usher who stood by the door patiently now stepped forwards and walked to the center of the room, reached down and placed a small glowing sphere onto a central console he then stepped back and waited.

The sphere glowed for a while then turned a Florescent green. Above the sphere a hologram flickered in and out of focus before a head came suddenly into view its eyes ablaze and its hair ragged and his jaw showed thin pointed yellow teeth, andross had only been captive now for three days but his appearance seemed to say otherwise.

The hologram stayed silent but andross eyes moved around the room seeing where he was, he then shouted with fiery rage

"WHO!?" the word was shouted with so much force that the hologram lost focus on Andross for a few seconds.

"WHO HAS SIGNED A DEATH WARRANT AS MY ENEMY?!!"

Pigma and peppy shuffled slightly but James sat motionless

"WHO?!"

"Dr Darwin Pythagoras Andross" the general interrupted him

"you are charged with crimes against the lylat system so vile our children will be scarred with what has come to pass" the general finished and leaned forwards slightly over the circular desk

"how do you plead?" his eyes had turned from tarnished to sharp and his voice filled with reserved rage.

Andross who had been turning round and searching the audience had suddenly stopped and his rage suddenly turned to laughter, he laughed and even through the speakers of the hologram it seemed to ring around the room and echoed in people's minds.

"I'm sorry general, I thought you hadn't noticed" Andross's voice quietened as he spoke until it was close to the purring of a cat

"but the real question is what shall you do with me now you've caught me?"

The two either side of the general looked at each other, the general leaned back and for a moment silence touched the room before the general who had not taken his eyes from Andross spoke.

"As you know Andross we are a peaceful planet. Trusting!" in the last word the generals anger seeped out when he saw Andross was still searching the audience at each face,

"and above all tolerant...but You" the generals tone darkened as he slowly stood

"you have taken our trust in you and smothered it into the ground like it meant nothing to you".

The general straitened up to his full height and spoke his voice lowering further still

"we trusted you in bringing life to the most barren parts of the lylat system and instead all you have brought is death"

His voice finally rose "for ruining half of this once peaceful and productive system," the general paused

"by all means death would be the only true justice"

"Then why am I here?" Andross interrupted

"why did you tell him not to kill me?"

there was a pause as everyone knew who he was talking about.

"Because it was revenge that turned you into what you are now" the general answered but he fell silent and suddenly everyone knew what was coming, within a few seconds the room had turned into statues of eager anticipation.

General pepper took a deep breath "at this moment the craft we have kept you in and the one that you stand in right now is orbiting the long lost home that, thanks to your efforts it stands now as a barren toxic wasteland known as venom".

Murmurs of reaction came from the stands before the general continued

"your first strike that turned the lylat system into what it stands as now, broken all that we have shrived so hard to build in a matter of months"

The generals eyes narrowed

"within moments the ship will crash through the surface of venom and you will be exiled from us" a small moment of silence came again "we have offered you trust and peace but all you have given us is chaos and..."

"JAMES MCLOUD!!"

Andross screamed and turned to face James for the first time

"IF WE MEET YOU WILL FALL AT THE WEAKNESS THAT IS MERCY, MARK MY WORDS YOU SHALL PA..." But suddenly the image of Andross blurred and the voice that had once filled the room had suddenly died the image turned to an orange glow of light and then faded into static.

The sphere that once glowed green flickered then emitted no light anymore.

The room which had once been full of statues suddenly came alive with chorus of cheers, James stayed as he was, the room then turned to general talking and at this James jumped from the stands and walked to the exit only to look back to see Pigma shaking hands with many no doubt telling of how they had captured Andross, James opened the door and looked over to the desks only to see the general sitting motionless staring at where Andross face had once stood,

James was then in the corridor almost jogging to the lift he reached down and pressed the button and waited. But as he waited he heard slow footsteps following behind him.

"Andross is gone, no doubt burning through the toxic atmosphere right now" peppy walked slowly up the corridor his hands held behind him

"so what are you running from?"

James did not turn to look at peppy 'do you really think its over peppy?' he said quietly but his voice seemed to echo down the long corridor 'do you think I can forget the past just because there's a false hope for the future?' this time James did turn but this time his eyes had changed the stubborn glare had vanished and through his shades there was almost a trace of resolve.

"I should have done it peppy.... I should have made sure"

peppy slowed his pace further until he was halfway to the lift

"I can't live without being sure" James said and the lift doors opened and James stepped in.

"James...what Did you come here if not to be sure he was gone?"

James looked at peppy straight in the eye

"don't you get it, these people, the congrats, the pay, not even revenge for my wife do justice to what I'm here for"

James pressed the lift button for the ground floor and as the lift doors slowly shut he said finally

"I'm here to see my son...."


	2. prolougue part 2

Prologue

(part 2)

The shores of cornerian had never been troubled by the constant rhythm of the waves or tide, the loss of there moon had meant that there was no need to worry about water disasters,

So houses strayed from the mainland and clung to the shore, the populance mainly made up of fishermen and the retired, its calm oceans had brought much peace,

Yet just within the coves of rock along the cliffs where the water became shallow lay the Mclouds house. The house was built mainly into the rock and faced out to the east, the cove covered the left and right and was mainly hidden from view of the other populance.

James walked along the sandy coast, his feet sinking deep as he walked, he had always thought of this place as a retreat and a shelter from his work,

Mercenaries barely had the pleasure of rest, or time to themselves, James knew because of this he had barely seen his son at all, they were slowly being drawn further and further away from one another.

James knew that he wasn't happy, every time he saw Fox there was always some new argument brewing, if only his mother was here.

James stopped and looked up at the house, there were three wooden steps before he met the glass doors. He stayed there for a while the afternoon sun to his back. He slowly took of his shades and thought for a while. So many memories came from this one house, probably the best ones he could think of, teaching fox how to swim, the long nights when they would just lie on the sand and stare up at the night sky,

But then James remembered meeting her here, so many memories bringing both joy and sadness. James slowly climbed the three steps and then took his shoes off at the door, the two glass panel's slided open and James stepped in.

The house was well furnished and seemed to be empty, James had just stepped into the living room three sofas a flat screen TV and a staircase was part of the main room, the entire wall that held the door that James come from was completely made of glass the sunlight rained through lighting the room, the other side had a balcony/stairway that took the occupants to the first floor, to James left and right was two doors leading to the kitchen and a spare bedroom.

James stood there listening, the house was quiet, but somehow not quiet enough for there to be no one home, 'fox' he called, but there came no answer, James took off his jacket and then slowly went wondering the house.

He first checked the kitchen and instantly knew fox must be in the house, the kitchen was a mess….And most of the food had been raided

He turned back to the living room and called again this time louder 'Fox!' again no answer, James slowly walked over to the staircase and started to climb 'Fox are you there?'

James reached the top of the stairs, one side had doors and the other had a railing and looked out over the living room, he stopped for a moment and listened once again but no reply came, he checked each room as he walked past them, opening them with his left hand as he went, he reached the end of the balcony and then knew there was one place where he hadn't't checked.

James met the last door at the end of the balcony he opened it and slowly crept up the spiral stairs. He reached a door at the top and slowly pushed it open this time saying more softly now 'Fox?'

The roof of the house was more like a florists, completely covered in strange plants and flowers, the floor reflected the suns light into all directions, the leaves turning the hot rays to a cool green shade, a stone table that looked more like the base for a fountain stood at the center and four wooden chairs surrounded it, one of the chairs was occupied by that familiar defiant glare, fox turned from his farther as he sat down opposite him, he turned his gaze on the far off horizon, a frown came to his face.

James did not say anything and simply watched fox for a while, he looked so much like his mother, people said that he may have had her eyes but that the glare he gave was more like his father. James turned to the horizon also, strong gusts of wind brought the taste of sea salt to there tongues. The sun was setting now, it had not yet reached the horizon but it fell slowly closer to where the sea met the sky.

James was about to speak but was surprised to find fox spoke first, 'your back early' his voice was fast as if every word he said was letting of some sort of pressure.

'Were you expecting me?' James asked slightly taken aback,

Fox said nothing, he brought his knees up to his chest and folded his arms round them, his tail fell between his feet.

'You'I've heard about the trial?' James asked, Fox's frown that had once been so defiant started to slacken slightly, fox nodded and for a few more moments the only noise that came between them was the sound of the salty wind through the leaves of the garden.

'Is he gone?' Fox's voice was growing smaller now as if the pressure that once filled him had suddenly seemed to die away. James turned to him and fox turned to James, their eyes met,

James eyes unlike his sons were a deep ocean blue where as fox's was green, they stared for a while but James said nothing. Fox seemed to sense what his farther knew and fox's eyes dropped to the marble floor.

'I miss her too' James voice was vacant and far off as if the stare he was giving fox wasn't't really meant for him, 'but my anger can never bring her back, and neither will yours'

James suddenly got up and turned to the exit, the words he said seemed to hurt him even more than fox,

But as he did so fox cried 'but what if you !..' but fox's voice broke as he stammered and then fell silent again, James turned back to his son 'I won't get hurt fox' he walked slowly round the table and came to the side of fox 'but I can't say that the one who killed your mother is truly gone' fox looked up at his father his eyes watering slightly.

'Come on fox' James said 'I have something to show you'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over 12 years Fox had been through more training in a space fighter than the average cornerian pilot would get in entering the cornerian fleet.

James had taught him since he was eight, from the basic safety tests to the most complex of barrel rolls. But this time, James wanted him to go further,

'but dad' fox spluttered 'don't worry fox' James said behind him 'I trust you, just keep a steady hand on the control stick and keep heading up'

James and fox sat in a two seater training craft James sat behind fox and at this moment they where soaring through the clouds of cornerian, the craft was familiar territory to Fox, it belonged to the cornerian army but James had bought it off them when Fox was born, and had seen it put to good use.

The air was getting thinner and the clouds where speeding past them. James leaned back into the cockpits seat, but fox in front f him leant forewords over the console, his hand gripping the control stick.

James knew fox was to young for a space flight, and he knew what would happen if they got caught, but he felt he had to do this sometime before he and fox became to separate from each other.

It was evening now and they were flying where the both day and night met, soon the cloud died away and now all that surrounded them was blue

'Keep going fox, keep going' James voice was softer now, almost relaxing, fox herd his words and his shoulders slackened slightly.

Soon the noise of the rushing air became less and less and the blue that engulfed them became darker, soon Wight specks of stars were just visible through the visor of the craft, and then with a sudden jolt and a sudden lurch they broke through the atmosphere and entered space.

'I did it, dad did you see me….' But fox fell silent as he suddenly looked through his visor into a star lit night sky, galaxies nebulae and shining dust filled the view, and for a few seconds Fox was speechless. His eyes wide.

'Yes well done…well done Fox' Fox turned back to see a statue of his father, he was neither smiling nor frowning he too looked out into space. Moments felt like years and finally James spoke

'I can't promise you I'all be here forever fox' he paused 'no longer is the lylat system the peaceful place where I once lived', another pause came as if James was picking his words carefully.

'in so little time so much has changed, for both of us' James hand reached out and held fox's shoulder 'and I doubt that the change will ever stop'.

Fox no longer felt the cold hard cockpit around him nor the space that lay beyond the visor of the craft,

'Do you know why I became a mercenary fox?' fox shook his head, for he knew it was not for money and neither was it for glory.

'Because this.... Is the only true place where I can truly forget... Here in this feeling of flight I feel…' James stopped and his eyes met Foxes 'I feel…free'

Foxes grip slackened on the control stick 'I can't promise you I'all be here forever, but I hope what I'I've taught you will be enough'

'Enough...enough For what?' fox asked slowly

James took his eyes off his son and stared out into space 'I truly doubt that andross is dead, and I hardly think that venom will hide him forever' the ship slowly turned on its back to face corneria again, its seas sparkled beneath then.

'Be ready fox….The lylat system will change faster than you think'

The ship fell slowly and soon flames danced along the nose once more as they returned back home.


	3. Chapter 1

Venom, the name once brought fear to even the most daring pilots, tainted with the memory of Andross, this barren and harsh wasteland has spouted all forms of strange new and often twisted creatures, many either part of androsses doing or deformed from the continual waves of toxic gas and acid rain that covers the surface. But as wars raged and battles fort, the lylat system has changed, the rise and fall of Androsses Empire brought some good things to this crumbling planet, recently the landscape has been changing, the acid turning to water and the chasms to rivers, over the course of a few months the once feared plan had turned to a planet of opportunity many saw the rich resources that the acid had uncovered, and soon the name of venom was the prize and last ditch bounty of the fallen empire,

Many foolishly cling to it like the legend of andross, seeing it as the only trace of what has come to pass, others shake it from there minds, and hide from the cornerian forces that slowly close there control on the once shattered galaxy.

Andrew was neither of these

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Far above venom on its only moon of Macbeth, he sat within the chambers of the ground base, the darkened corridors barely lit by the red glow of the alert lights, the half open doors showed the darkened scorch marks of battle,

It had been one hour since Andrew had called back all his forces from the battle high above in space but in that space of time the entire base had become all but deserted, all fled in fear of the inevitable assault. Andrew sat at the command center the domed glass roof showed the only specks of light that fell on him. Chairs and scattered papers covered the floor along with other clues as too the rush of the once crowded control room, all rushing to leave. He sat back and looked up at the battle that unfolded, even from here random explosions from space lit the room, almost beautifully

He had been through this many times before, the same situation, the same enemy, but only one true nemesis he hated,

He suddenly realized he was not alone he saw a movement to his right out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure tall and broad but with a slight limp, Andrew did not move his head, but seemed to recognize who it was…

'hello Wolth' he said quietly, no emotion crept into his voice, the figure stopped and slowly but casually limped forwards until an explosion above lit the room and showed the scarred stern face of Wolth.

'I see you haven't changed Andrew' Wolth said and with a grunt he turned a chair upright and sat to Andrew's's right 'but then again…who has changed in these few years'. Andrew did not move and kept his eyes to the domed roof above him, Wolth continued 'oh sure we'I've had our separate paths and goals to chase' Wolth reached inside his jacket, as he did so a blast lit the night sky and dust fell from the cracks in the ceiling, Wolth pulled out a bottle of liquid and after unscrewing it drank some of the contents.

'But truly wherever we'ever been we all have the same past' Wolth held up the bottle and offered some of it to Andrew, he did not respond and had been watching the battle as if not listening at all,

Wolth swung and let the bottle fly towards Andrew, Andrew's hand flew up and caught it in mid air and slowly brought it down and put it on a nearby desk, he kept his eyes above all the time.

'But then again, maybe you aren't the one I flew with so many years ago' Wolth said leaning back in his seat, Andrew turned to him with tired weary eyes 'people change Wolth, you of all people should know that'

Silence, the constant eruptions from above brought shadows on the two faces, there eyes staring at each other. Finally Andrew said simply 'what are you here for?' Wolth did not take his eyes from Andrew he let his hands fall on the armrests on either sides of his chair 'when the general of an entire army pulls back his forces and lies in a darkened room waiting…something tells me something's worth watching'.

Andrew turned his gaze back to the heavens as another silence gripped the room, Wolth closed his eyes and let out a drawn out breath, 'you confuse me Andrew…what is your goal if not for the glory of andross?' Andrew stayed silent, 'if you cling to this land long enough you'I'l be crushed by the oncoming assault!' Andrew kept silent 'I'm asking of you!' Wolth was now standing his voice rising.

'If you want glory take the battle to them,' Wolth pointed to the heavens 'if not then you'll ruin this healing planet by bringing nothing but war here'.

Wolth arm dropped slowly as he saw his words were falling on death ears, 'Wolth' said Andrew quietly 'its not glory for my uncle that I'm after, nor this planet' he paused ' I want revenge for him, I'I've fought to many battles where I'I've met him Wolth, only to be thwarted by the situation' he paused again and finally took his eyes off the heavens.

'Fox will come looking for me Wolth', Andrew slowly leaned forwards 'I'I've seen his anger and irritation every time we meet, he will come for me and this time' Andrew slowly stood 'I will be ready'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The glow of the blaster slowly turned red and with a sudden jolt and a crash of metal the entire door frame collapsed, fox smiled 'I'm in' he said

'Fox, be careful we don't know what's down there' slippys voice crackled in on the intercom but fox was already jogging to the wreckage of the doorway 'I know slippy'.

Falcos voice now came on the 'Fox, most of the barricades in venom aerospace have been destroyed' fox dashed into the base and was instantly swallowed by the darkness as the starlight that once lit the outdoors faded. Fox reached up to his visor and after turning one switch light suddenly came from his visor lighting where he looked. 'The cornerian forces are closing in, fox you sure you don't want to wait for them?' fox was now descending down a flight of metal stares cut into a rock tunnel the temperature dropping as he went further down 'we have no time guys' he said as he pushed his back to the cold rock wall 'in that time Andrew can send reinforcements' fox stopped as he reached the end of the stairway 'and then we'll never catch him'.

Fox looked round the corner as he reached the end of the stairs and slowly stepped out onto a hallway of some sort he turned his light down many passages leading of from there where many other stairs took different routes. Fox slowed, he had been rushing before, ignoring the call of battle above, he had managed to make it to the surface without being noticed, strange, no one had stopped him, or even confronted him, and now he stood in the main base, and no battle came to him, 'there's no one here' he said bewildered.

'The entire base is empty' he paused 'fox I feel something at the center of the base' Krystal's voice was of a far off manner 'but there's no one else here that I can see' fox walked slowly and with his single light looked down each stairway.

'No one?'

'Dosent't sound like Andrew to just pack up and leave' said Falco

'Krystal is Andrew here?' fox asked a pause 'fox I think he may be at the center, but he's not running' fox slowed 'what do you mean?'

'Fox I think he's waiting'

Fox stood for a while the dark tunnels of the base seemed to echo his breathing, 'I'll be careful' he said finally 'I'm going to try and take him, you guys keep the skies clear, I'm maintaining radio silence'

'Fox wait…' but before Krystal could continue Fox had already turned off his radio leaving him standing there alone in the stony cold silence. He pointed his light down one of the stairways and slowly descended into an even deeper darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andrew was now standing at one of the consoles smiling to himself, 'Andrew' Wolth was behind him now hoping his words would not be ignored 'Andrew I'm asking you now, as a friend' Wolth's voice was different now, no longer aggressive 'if the cornerian fleet uncover more on venom then they may release what turned the planet toxic in the first place!' Wolth's eyes where different also, no longer with the defiant glare but now with something that had never been seen in Wolth before…..fear

'The healing planet will turn back to ashes if they find what Andross created!' but Andrew was still looking at the console screen his smirk still on is face Wolth grabbed his shoulder and span Andrew to face him 'you know what I speak of!!!' he shouted, his voice echoed round the room and out into many corridors.

'You and I have seen it, and know what it does, but they will find it and…' Wolth stopped, Andrew was smiling even more now.

'You've gotten soft Wolth' said Andrew shrugging Wolth's hands from his shoulders 'if I didn't't know any better id say you were worried about the cornerian forces being killed',

'I care for venom! I don't want to see it ruined again!' Wolth snarled 'they'll find it and use it just like your uncle did', Wolth paused 'and all your uncles legacy will be gone in a hail of toxic gas'.

Wolth finished but Andrews smile never left his face 'what do you want Wolth?' he asked as he slowly circled Wolth his eyes staying fixed on his head, Wolth stayed still, his gaze fell to the ground 'why does the great Wolf O'Donnell the most feared criminal in the galaxy want peace?' Andrew came round him to face him again 'has fox gotten to you over the years? Or are you really afraid for venom?'

Wolth's eyes stayed on the floor but he said slowly 'I'm afraid of the past repeating itself,'.

He looked up 'aren't you?' Andrew turned back to the console 'if you'll excuse me Wolth, I have an unwanted guest to see to'

Wolth looked down at the console and saw the camera view of a corridor with Fox creeping slowly down it.

Fox's hair stood on end as the cold became ever more intense, his back was clung to the wall as he slowly crept down another corridor. He was thankful he had decided to turn of the radio as almost all noise was amplified over the eary silence.

He found himself facing another hall where many other stairs spouted in different directions, he was confused the entire base seemed to look the same he just kept heading down the steepest stairs and hoped that he would eventually find Andrew.

He checked each stairway one by one, but suddenly started hearing something from the darkness he froze and listened, he heard voices echoing down corridors like whispers, almost impossible to tell where it came from, fox listened and found one stairway where it sounded louder, he took it and soon the whispers started to become more defined in there voices,

'And what of it, it means nothing to you or your team....'

Fox came to a circular corridor with doorways on the inner side, the doorways arched with columns, alert lights still flashed turning the darkened corridor into constantly changing shadows, Fox switched of his light as he could now see clearly without it, the voices continued louder now.

'Think Andrew, if the weapon is found the cornerians won't hesitate to use it'

Fox knew that voice from somewhere but it sounded…somehow different.

'I have little worry for the cornerian fleet' Fox slowly headed down one of the corridors and while passing one of the doors he heard the voices loud and clear,

'I have much more pressing issues to see to'

Fox slowly crept to the doorway and noticed that the door was half open one of the double doors blown inwards he dived and rolled to it and with his back pressed firmly to the hard metal he slowly looked round into the control room.

'People will die, and you don't care?'

Fox's eyes widened as he saw Wolth standing within the room his hunched appearance shown by the flashes of light a domed glass roof above, he then saw Andrew his back turned and with Wolth by his side.

Fox was both excited and intrigued, what were they talking about? And this was the first time he had seen Wolth anywhere close to fearful, Fox gripped his blaster as he continued to listen.

'Let them bring it on themselves' Andrew said he had his back turned to Fox but he seemed to be fiddling with something on his wrists 'I'm afraid my goal is much more close' Fox listened still further 'in fact it's right HERE!' before Fox could even react Andrew span round to face Fox and raised his right hand towards him, and within a split second the underside of his hand glowed red and with a sudden flash if light the door that Fox crouched behind blew inwards. Fox was flung helplessly across the floor, his blaster skittered across the floor and came to rest somewhere at the side of the corridor , Fox lay face down dust fell from the ceiling as he slowly lifted his head and looked round.

'Ahh Fox, I knew you'd come' Andrews voice was no longer what fox had remembered, it was full of casualness that seemed to have an even worse affect than anger.

'but this time you disappoint me' Fox slowly turned on his back and saw the figure of Andrew coming through the doorway the light was now coming from two blasters that had been fixed under his wrists there glow lit the whole corridor and cast shadows across the smirking face of Andrew.

'So you come here alone unaided to see if you can finally end this chase between us once and for all' Fox slowly got to his feet as Andrew said this he did not take his eyes from Andrew, Andrew stopped at the entrance and his smile turned to anger that reminded fox of andross 'FOOL!!!'

He lifted his arm but this time flames spouted from his wrists, Fox rolled as the place where he once lay became engulfed in flame,

'Like them Fox?' Andrew pointed to a glowing devise on one of his wrists, 'I made them myself' he raised his hand again, Fox pressed his head to the floor as another flash of light passed over his head, it instead hit one f the columns holding the door frame up, which exploded into shards of rock.

Fox jumped to his feet and now dived to the other side of the entrance as another flash sped past him.

He crouched behind the other column holding the doorframe and breathed heavily. But before he could look round again the entire column exploded, once again Fox was flung forwards into the circular corridor fox rolled and faced up to hear the cackling laugh of Andrew,

Andrew pointed his hands at Fox again but as he did so dust ad clumps of rock started to fall from the ceiling Andrew looked up as the entire doorway and entrance collapsed, he jumped back as rock fell where he once stood.

Rock and dust rained and soon the two were separated by a wall of rubble, Fox slowly got to his feet and stared for a while at where Andrew once stood.

He had not been ready for this, Andrew had changed from overconfident dictator, to a smart fighter, he had faced him before through the visor of his arwing but never face to face. He searched the corridor and finally his eyes fell on his blaster lying against the far wall of the corridor opposite the caved in entrance he slowly walked and picked it up

He faced the entrance again and smiled 'you missed Andrew!!' he called hoping he would hear a reply.

A scream of anger rang through the many corridors of the base, Fox backed against a wall and waited, Andrews voice echoed through the base once again 'GET BACK HERE MCLOUD!!'

A few sudden bangs shook the walls around the corridor and dust fell from cracks in the wall, an unusually long silence followed, Fox kept completely silent, he knew Andrew was listening for him. Suddenly another bang came, this time louder and with it the caved in entrance was suddenly blown up and with a hail of rubble Andrew jumped into the corridor his eyes wide and his teeth bared. He looked round, he had'nt't seen Fox that hid against the wall in the shadows. Fox pulled the blaster trigger and a flash of blue sped past Andrews head he span round and sent flames flying from his wrist to where fox was hiding. Fox jumped and rolled into the corridor and stood facing Andrew again. Blaster pointed at him, for a while nothing happened Andrew just stared at him.

'What are you waiting for Fox?.....shoot Me!'

Fox did not move his finger down the trigger, Andrew laughed.

'You're like your farther Fox…..' Andrew lifted his hand and the weapons beneath his wrists started to glow red 'your weak!'

Suddenly without warning, anger rose in Fox, and filled his whole body, drowning out every sense, he shook violently and without thinking pulled the trigger and watched with grimace as a flash of blue hit Andrew in the stomach. A wail issued from Andrew, he fell back and his hand flung upwards, Andrew's weapon fired upwards, and within moments the entire ceiling above collapsed, and the figure of Andrew was taken by falling rubble. Dust reined through the corridor the red lights flickered on and of now and then. Fox's hand shook with rage that he had never felt before, and then suddenly he realized what he had done.

His frown lifted and he walked slowly to the rubble

Andrew's's voice still rang in Fox's ears 'your weak Fox, like you're farther'

Fox turned and walked away from the scene the anger that drove him was still there, but the shock of what happened seemed to deaden him slightly, he met one of the stairways leading up and turned back to where Andrew once stood, the entire area covered in rubble.

He looked down at his blaster still in his hand and dropped it to the ground, 'goodbye Andrew' he whispered and without another word started to climb the staircase.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fox barely reached the top before something made him stop again he listened as far off bangs came from above, it wasnt't Andrew for sure, he suddenly remembered something, his radio. He reached to his headset and switched it on, static hissed and fuzzed but soon slippys voice could be heard 'Fox….Come in Fox…'

'Yes Slippy I'm here …I'll be out in a….'

But Slippy interrupted him his voice fast 'Fox there here for you…you gota get out of there before they tare the place to pieces…'

Fox looked confused, 'slow down slippy…who's comeing?' but another bang echoed through the corridors and sent more dust to fall, the static on the radio became worse 'Fox…….get…surface..'

Fox was already jogging to the center of another hall his light the only one to be seen since the red glow of the alert lights had now disappeared, he stopped at the center of the room and looked round.

The entire base all looked the same he couldn't't remember where he came from, but before he could do anything else another bang shook the room so violently that Fox fell to the floor, he just got to his feet as another bang shook the room again Fox looked up just in time to see the ceiling start to crumble.

He ran not knowing which way to go or what was comeing. He ran to another stairway just as the ceiling collapsed in the other room, he was running now two steps at a time he was glad to see he was going upwards in the right direction, he came out into another similarly sized room and was about to enter when another bang shook the room and the ceiling to was blown open.

Light poured in and Fox was blinded, figures were just visible as dark shadows that jumped down through the whole in the ceiling, Fox shielded his eyes. A voice came from one of them 'Freeze!' the voice was husky and deep, Fox put up his hands, but before he could do anything a flash of a stunning shot sped through the air.

Fox felt numb, the light that was once blinding became darker and darker. Fox fell to his knees and soon the darkness surrounded him.


	4. Chapter 2

Fox fell through darkness for what seemed like hours, never really feeling the thump as he hit the ground, from the darkness images from his memory seemed flash before him, views of the cornerian sea, and many space battles that littered his life, he fell and soon the images soon gained sound his ears ringing in voices, explosions, and sometimes screams. Some familiar some not.

'Shoot!, he's right behind me'

'Make me mad and your life's as good as gone '

'You'I'l be seeing your dad soon fox'

'Do a barrel roll'

Fox kept falling until eventually his head came to rest on something hard and cold, the numbness that filled his body soon turned to pain, he slowly flickered one eye open and let out a groan. He lay on his side facing a dark metal wall, he shut his eye again and groaned as he turned on his back. There were noises of movements around him and then silence, fox dared to open one eye and turned to his other side, he found himself in a cell barely two meters wide, a single light hung from the ceiling, metal bars covered the entrance. One man stood behind the bars simply staring at him, fox slowly sat up, the metal bench he had been laid on took most of the space in the room in the cell. He stared back at the man his appearance was rugged his shoulders broad and his face gawped at fox.

They stared for a long time at each other, before the man turned and walked down the corridor outside the cell, fox stood, but after a sudden pain in his gut he found himself falling forewords cringing in pain. His hands fell on the cold iron bars of the cell and then another pain shot through his arm he yelled as electricity shocked him and flung him back onto the metal bench his hands shook with shock.

'You'd better be careful…mcloud'

The voice was even colder than the cell and with it, a figure came into view from behind the bars, this time he was the exact opposite of the one who had just left, neat and tidy with well cut hair and well furnished clothes, he was not broad or deep voiced but he seemed to move with a surgical precision that Fox had never seen before.

'I must apologize for the hospitality mcloud' he smiled as he stood there leaning to one side 'I'm afraid this barely does justice for what you'I've just been through' but fox spoke his voice suddenly rising

'Who are you! And what do you want?'

The smile on the mans face widened as he laughed to himself 'its always straight to business like so many mercenaries before you, you lack patience' the man paused before continuing 'but then again its what your known for fox'

Foxes pain in his gut was worsening and was aggravating him even more 'who are you!?' he yelled but the mans face was still smiling.

'Don't you recognize me fox?'

fox said nothing…he stared for a long time at the smiling face that stood behind the bars but no image of friend nor foe came to mind, he shook his head.

'No I thought you wouldn't't' the man turned and disappeared around the cell corner he reappeared again this time dragging a metal bench behind him, fox thought he would struggle but he seemed stronger than he looked, pulling the bench with a single hand.

He sat and looked up at fox through the bars 'I am Shawn Caiman and although you may not remember me, but I remember you'

Fox suddenly remembered

'Caiman!'

'Ahh so you do remember' Caiman leaned forwards 'go on I'm sure you can remember the rest'

Fox did, he remembered it from years ago, he had seen that face and heard that voice through the visor of his arwing, he was a former commander in androses fleet, he saw him whilst pushing through the venom air defense or area six as it was known, the last battle before fox had met andross. He remembered ploughing through the hail of enemy fire only in a last ditch hope to finally end the rule of andross.

'You have no idea how much I remember it' Shawn's voice was growing darker and his smile was slowly fading 'watching my friends, and team mates get gunned down by a single fighter' his voice darkened still further and the smile turned to anger 'and then watched helplessly as a single man crumbled all that I had sworn to protect'.

Shawn stopped suddenly and the anger that once showed in his face stopped and disappeared into another sleek smile 'but I have to admit, you impressed a lot of people, including me'

He leaned back, keeping his eyes on fox the whole time 'and now you'I've surprised us with your latest triumph' fox realized what he spoke of. 'Honestly fox I didn't't think you'd have the guts to kill him….Tell me it isn't't a rumor?'

Fox wanted to say yes that it was all a rumour, he wanted the death of Andrew to wash of his hands like dirt, but it still clung to his mind refusing to leave his memory.

Fox simply turned his gaze to the floor of the cell and kept silent, Shawn did not move but said quietly 'so you really did kill him'.

Silence came and fox finally said with a solemn voice, 'yes…I did'

'Well done'

Fox looked up 'what?'

Shawn laughed again 'he was a pitiful leader, a true disgrace to ever hold the name of andross' he stood up and walked towards the bars and stopped just short 'he told us to retreat and give Macbeth to the cornerian fleet' he spat on the ground.

'Run? From battle?, I'm sure we can forgive you for taking his life'

Fox suddenly remembered 'where am I?'

'Ahh again to business, always to business with you'

Shawn went back to his bench and sat 'if you really have to know you're on venom' foxes eyes widened as he said this 'you'd be surprised how much its changed since you'I've used androses invention on this place, the acid is gone and the toxic waste has all but disappeared' Shawn almost sounded cheerful 'the resources here are bountiful' he paused for a few moments 'that's why the cornerian need this place isn't't it?'

Fox wished he could shake his head, but the sad truth was that even though corneria had won the lylat wars, they had paid a huge price for it, all planets where the cornerian empire once reined had been almost destroyed by the assaults of andross, and those few trade links that were being used were often the bounty for space pirates.

Corneria may not have fallen in battle but as time went by it could reach the same fate as Androses Empire, lost, and crumbled.

Corneria needed the new world of venom more than ever in these difficult times.

'This planet belongs to dash bowman'

Fox said with a level voice, he then set a defiant glare that pierced Shawn and for a few moments he shuffled uncomfortably.

'Dash?, ahh yes him' Shawn realized 'yes he would be perfect, if he wasn't't sworn to the cornerian forces'

Dash, the name of Androses one and only grandson had somehow managed to slip through history, after the fall of the empire dash had been ashamed beyond measure, he changed his name from andross to bowman and for 6 whole years was shielded from the galaxy by his foster parents. Until eventually he broke all expectations and joined the cornerian fleet at the young age of 15, hoping that Androses legacy would not follow him.

Corneria needed a reason to capture venom and after realizing he was next in line, they set plans to invade venom and put him as its ruler.

'Come now fox we all know the story of dash is a fluke, a lie to justify the invading of venom'

A hushing noise came and Shawn turned to the far corner 'what is it?' he asked

'Sir we have the weapon' an officer came into view he wore the basic army uniform and was also broad, he looked at fox but looked away quickly 'good bring the weapon here, so I can show my guest it',

The officer saluted and took one last look at fox before turning and leaving the cell block again. 'He's afraid of you' said Shawn getting to his feet again 'he can't believe that you managed to defeated andross'

'Do you?' fox asked

Shawn stood staring at fox, the smile on his face had vanished once again,

'I do not fear one such as you!' he said quietly

Another hush and a scurrying of feet as four officers brought a giant metal trolley on wheels in to view, the metal tarnished and the lid of the container half open.

Shawn turned back to fox 'you may have heard of, or even fought the bio weapons that have been the curse of andross on this galaxy' he paused and with one swift kick he took the lid of the trolley, the lid hit the bars of the cell and sent electricity spouting through it. Shawn reached into the trolley and rose again with a small football sized devise,

'If andross made a devise to heal a planet, what makes you think he didn't't make something to destroy it as well?' Shawn turned the object round in his hands its surface shined in the small light of the cell block.

'Many people have feared, what happened on venom could happen to other planets else where in the lylat system' he said as if to himself

Fox stared at the object its surface completely flat, lights glowed around it, 'you still haven't answered my question Shawn'

Shawn took his eyes from the devise and looked at fox again the smile was now illuminated by the devises glow

'Why did you bring me here?'

'Fox don't you see….Your going to help us win this war, or else corneria, the last empire and point of power in the galaxy shall become the new venom'

Fox stared at the devise and thought of the cool oceans of corneria turning to acid, the idea scared him more than anything he had ever faced before. The anger that gripped him whilst facing Andrew came again, Shawn watched as fox's anger was let out, he stood and struck the bars with his fist, so angry now he could barely feel the pain of the electricity coursing through his body.

Shawn laughed and finally continued to speak

'Help me retake Macbeth and I'I'l consider sparing the people of corneria'

Shawn turned, and with the devise in hand he said over his shoulder

'I'I'l give you some time to think it over'

And with that him and the rest of the officers walked out of the corridor, another hushing of doors came and fox was left pounding the cell bars in fury.


End file.
